tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Farah Sand
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Farah Sand, also known as Wren, is an orphan who was adopted by the Birds of Prey gang. She has worked for the gang ever since, helping them expand their area of influence in the Andarian underworld in the Fourth Age. Biography Third Age Farah was born to Rain and Razoul Sand, heroes of the Dresdens and the Grand Alliance, during the Second Great War in the Third Age. She was born prematurely when the unleashed magic of the Beacon of Alent affected Rain's pregnancy during the King and Queen's Ball in Alent. She and many other Beaconborn were taken to the central ziggurat to be studied by the Magicracy of Alent and were later kidnapped by the Totenkopfs' death cult who smuggled them out during a prison break which the cult had helped cause. She was held by the cult who sacrificed many of the Beacon-affected infants to fuel the creation of a nightmarish weapon, the Gospel of Death, but was spared from being used for another dark ritual when the fall of Alent ended both the war and the Totenkopfs. Fourth Age Interim Years Farah and many other surviving children from the war were either separated from their parents or orphaned. Her parentage being unknown to the authorities of the newly risen, demonic Andarian Empire, Farah was placed into one of the many orphanages in the Imperial City which was built near the fallen city of Alent. She grew up without ever learning of the identities of her parents, and she often wondered why she had been abandoned. Being unable to adapt to the harsh conditions of the orphanage and even harsher punishments from the staff, Farah caused trouble from an early age and eventually ran away from the orphanage to live on the streets. She began hanging out with a street gang called the Birds of Prey which took her in. She found a family so different from the one she'd been used to in the orphanage: a family that had its rules but which was still fair as long as you did your share and didn't rat on your friends. These rules she was more than happy to abide by as they granted her freedom but also a sense of camaraderie she had been searching for and which the orphanage hadn't offered her. Farah stayed with the Birds and grew up in their ranks. She had a hand in various criminal activities in the Imperial City (ranging from pickpocketing to illegal gambling on race tracks) to help turn the gang into a full-fledged thieves' guild without drawing the High Legions' attention on them. However, despite a life full of risks and rewards with like-minded thugs in a growing city full of golden opportunities, she can't help but feel every now and then that there should be more to life than what she presently has. Herald of the Dawn Farah saw the Imperial City prepare for the arrival of thousands of visitors as the festivities of Empire Day to celebrate the Andarian Empire's twentieth anniversary were about to begin. To her this activity meant good business as there would be plenty of merchants and other people to 'liberate' from their valuables. She helped rescue a pair of demon children from being trampled to death by Confessor Unithien Earthhaven's horse during the Clergy of Artemicia's progression through the city, earning her the ire of the Confessor and some demon-haters in the crowd much to her annoyance. She fled from the scene soon afterwards, not wanting to interact with legionaries who were coming to investigate the scene. Aliases and Nicknames ; Little Wren : What some call her in the Birds of Prey. Appearance 5'5", lean but muscular. Dark skin, black hair with a butch cut, golden burning ember eyes. Clad in a rough, custom-made leather armor worn by gang members. Personality and Traits She's boisterous and willing to get into fights if someone insults her or her friends, especially if she sees those in power abuse the weak or downtrodden. Despite her rough demeanor and lack of education, she has street smarts and knows the ways of thieves. Although she can be vicious when needed and tough on the outside, there's another side to her that few get to see: a young, vulnerable woman yearning to belong somewhere. Powers and Abilities She's been training herself in the use of a quarterstaff and brass knuckles. She also knows the ways of pickpocketing and picking locks as well as how to use shadows to move unseen. Relationships Diego Sanchez Farah holds Dirty Sanchez, the boss of the gang, in high esteem even though she can't help but sometimes be amused by the boss's antics. Shrike Farah knows little of the mysterious Shrike who's known to advise Dirty Sanchez, and she's intrigued by him and what his role in the gang really is. See also *Beaconborn *Birds of Prey *Sand Family Category:Beaconborn Category:Birds of Prey Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Humans Category:Sand Family Category:Third Age characters Category:Fourth Age characters